


Do Unto Others

by equiuszahhax



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Unfinished, implied eventual Fenris/Sebastian/Anders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 13:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7389970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/equiuszahhax/pseuds/equiuszahhax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I was going to write FenSebAnders, but I got lazy. So here's some porn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do Unto Others

Deft fingers trailed down Sebastian’s neck as Fenris pressed a series of open mouthed kisses to his chest, down his stomach and stopped just above his waistband. He gasped as Fenris palmed the front of his breeches, grin predatory and eager, and Sebastian squeezed his eyes shit; Fenris never failed to find his weak spots, often drawing two or even three orgasms from him over the course of a single night.

“Love,” Sebastian gasped, rocking his hips up into his lover’s fleeting touch. “What are you—please—” he stuttered and his voice caught as Fenris’s tongue lapped at the hot skin of Sebastian’s stomach.

“I have a proposition for you,” Fenris said, rising from between Sebastian’s legs to pepper kisses across his brow. Sebastian groaned at the loss of contact, but took the opportunity to anchor his hips at Fenris’s hips, keeping him close. When the elf started biting at Sebastian’s neck he almost forgot his lover’s words, but a reprimand in the form of a sharp nip startled him into responding.

“A proposition,” Sebastian repeated, voice unsteady. “Of what sort?” Fenris pulled back from his neck and smiled, slow and wicked in the way that always made Sebastian squirm.

“The mage. Anders.” Sebastian opened his mouth to respond, but instead found himself with his mouth full of two of Fenris’s fingers. “I want him to fuck you,” Fenris rumbled, and Sebastian managed a weak moan only to gag as the digits were thrust deeper into his mouth. “I want him to finger you open until you’re begging for it, and then I want him to take his pleasure from you until you come on his cock.” He paused, and Sebastian whimpered. “And I want to watch.”

As much as he wanted to deny the jolt of arousal that went through him at the idea, there was no mistaking the way Sebastian’s cock twitched, precum dampening the front of his smalls. At last Fenris took pity on him and withdrew his fingers from Sebastian’s mouth, tugging down his smalls to take his cock in hand. Sebastian let out a breathy whimper and his hips jerked into Fenris’s hand, earning him a smile.

“Would you like that?” Fenris murmured, breath hot against Sebastian’s ear. The former priest seemed close to tears, eyes squeezed tightly shit and whimpering with each breath; even after a year of being with Fenris, he was still incredibly responsive. When he failed to respond, Fenris withdrew, earning a desperate cry from Sebastian. “You speak when spoken to, pet,” he said, firmly though not unkindly, and Sebastian nodded.

“Yes,” he sighed through the hazy fog of lust that surrounded him. Fenris pinched his thigh lightly and waited expectantly until Sebastian continued. “Yes, I want Anders to fuck me!”

Fenris grinned, teeth glinting in the candlelight, and took Sebastian in hand once more, this time stroking with purpose. As his lover’s cries grew louder, Fenris stroked faster, and within minutes, Sebastian was spending over his own stomach, lips rounding into a perfect “o” of pleasure as he shuddered through his orgasm. He slumped against Fenris’s chest as he recovered, the latter rubbing soothing circles into his shoulders. Fenris paid his own arousal little mind as he began to gently clean Sebastian with a strategically placed towel; he mumbled something into Fenris’s chest, and he paused.

“What’s that, love?” he asked, voice soft and low. Sebastian offered a sleepy smile and pulled him down for a kiss.

“Mmm. Anders. Want that.”

Fenris chuckled. “Whatever you want, I will endeavor to give you.” Sebastian beamed, and soon his eyes slipped shut as he sank into a well-deserved sleep.

 

Sebastian’s relationship with Anders had started out rocky, but ever since Sebastian had started helping out at the clinic in his spare time, he’d begun to understand how Anders felt. Sebastian had left the Chantry to avenge his family, but soon found that there were better ways to help people and serve the Maker than sitting in Hightown, ignoring the plight of the needy in his very city. Anders did good work, as did Hawke and the rest of his companions. Plus, now that he was no longer bound by his vows, he was free to pursue Fenris, who he’d been pining after ever since Hawke had first dragged the elf into the Chantry.

Sebastian was the happiest he’d been since he could remember. He had a lover, a group of loyal friends, and a purpose. He didn’t need his lands back to be happy, he’d realized, and had moved in with Fenris—though only after making him clean the corpses out of the foyer. Sebastian worked in the clinic with Anders four days a week and journeyed with Hawke when he was needed. It was a good life, helping people, and the inhabitants of the city were friendly to those who gave freely.

Unfortunately, Sebastian’s newfound popularity with the people had an unexpected side effect: people tried to court him. Each time, he turned down the unlucky soul gently, citing his boyfriend if they pushed too hard; most people backed off when he gestured to Fenris. No one was foolish enough to step into the warrior’s territory.

Anders, on the other hand, had a harder time of it; with no significant other to speak of, people felt that they could be pushy, and Sebastian had been compelled to step in on more than one occasion. After one such incident, Sebastian pulled Anders aside as Fenris closed up the clinic for the night.

“Anders, if these suitors continue to bother you, I would not object to masquerading as your lover. It might drive some of the unwanted attention away., at least while I’m around.”

Turning away from his herb shelf to face Sebastian, Anders shook his head, smiling tiredly. “Thank you, but I wouldn’t want to impose on you and Fenris.” The latter had somewhat of a reputation for being protective of Sebastian, one that Anders seemed to take seriously.

Sebastian bit his lip, remembering what he and Fenris had discussed a few nights prior. Though Anders didn’t know it, there was very little he could do to impose even if he wanted to. “If you’re sure,” Sebastian said. “But believe me when I say it would not be a bother.” He smiled at Anders, who chuckled as Fenris approached.

“Sometimes I wonder how you stay so selfless. Go home, Sebastian. You’ve earned a rest.” Anders turned to Fenris, who had finished cleaning and was waiting patiently by the door, the ghost of a smile on his lips. “Take your boyfriend home,” Anders teased, and Fenris smiled properly, extending a hand to Sebastian as they left the clinic and headed towards Hightown.

As they walked, Sebastian thought back on his and Anders’ conversation. Anders said he didn’t want to impose, but would he say the same if they were bedmates? Lovers, even partners? Sebastian couldn’t deny that he found the man attractive, but more than that, Anders was funny, kind, and genuinely good. Were he not with Fenris, Sebastian would almost certainly have pursued him.

However, when he’d started courting Fenris, Sebastian had assumed that the elf would desire monogamy. It was only a few weeks ago that he’d been given any indication otherwise. Sebastian turned to Fenris as they approached their house, smiling at his lover despite the nervous anticipation building in his throat.

“Do you remember our conversation from a few nights ago?”

Fenris smiled as they crossed the threshold, making their way towards the bedroom as both men slowly shed their bags and then their armor. “I assume you’re referring to the one involving our mage friend?” Sebastian blushed hotly but continued on.

“I was… wondering if you’d perhaps consider inviting him to our bed?” Sebastian felt as if all the blood in his body had gone to his face. He wanted more than just sex from Anders, but he didn’t know what Fenris wanted or how he would react, so he held his tongue and kept his request relatively simple.

Fenris’s smirk grew into a grin as they entered the bedroom, and Sebastian shivered with anticipation. “Of course, love. Whatever you want, I will endeavor to give you.” He paused a moment, tongue flickering out from between his lips. “Especially when I get to watch two irresistibly handsome men have sex in my bed.”

That drew a laugh from Sebastian and he pulled Fenris in for a kiss, chaste at first but quickly devolving as Fenris licked into Sebastian’s wanting mouth. Sebastian groaned and sank into the kiss, pressing against Fenris’s chest as Fenris groped his ass hard enough to make him moan. Pulling back with a sweet, needy sigh, Sebastian looked at his lover from under long lashes.

“Will you make love to me tonight?” His voice was breathy and plaintive, and Fenris cursed in Tevene, cock twitching in his smalls.

“Venhedis, Sebastian. Yes.” Fenris stood taller to kiss him again, nipping gently at Sebastian’s lower lip. He could tell this would be one of their gentle nights; as much as Sebastian liked it when he was rough, Fenris knew that sometimes he just needed to be praised and reassured and taken care of, and Fenris was more than happy to oblige. Leading Sebastian to the bed, Fenris laid him down on top of the duvet, straddling his hips and leaning down to kiss him breathless.

By the time they parted, Sebastian’s lips were kiss-swollen and red, slick with spit and parted slightly, ready to be ravished. His eyes had fluttered closed, but he opened them when Fenris pulled away, pouting with full lips and prompting a low, purring growl from his lover. Fenris began to under the buttons of his shirt, pressing a kiss to each new inch of skin as Sebastian’s broad chest was revealed. Sebastian whimpered as Fenris latched onto a dark nipple, coaxing it to hardness with a clever tongue.

“Gorgeous,” he murmured as he pulled away, and Sebastian laughed breathlessly. Fenris discarded Sebastian’s shirt and pulled his own over his head, and Sebastian couldn’t help but reach up to run his hands over the lyrium tattoos, glowing faintly in the moonlight. Shivering under the feather-light touch, Fenris ground his hips down against Sebastian’s earning a sweet gasp and a firmer touch. He slithered off Sebastian’s lap and down his body, tugging his pants off easily; Fenris paused a moment to admire the sight of Sebastian flushed and panting beneath him, naked cock already stiffening between his thighs.

“Fenris,” Sebastian sighed, knees falling apart to make space for him. One of his hands rose from his side to pinch at his own nipple, and his hips bucked up towards Fenris, intentionally goading him to make a move. Fenris was not one to back down from a challenge.

Smiling to himself, Fenris pushed Sebastian’s legs up off the bed, exposing his pretty hole, pink and twitching beneath Fenris’s gaze. Sebastian sighed happily as his lover nipped gently at the soft skin of his thigh before licking a broad stripe up the cleft of his ass, dipping his tongue just slightly into him. Head lolling to the side, Sebastian lost himself to the sensation, letting each careful lick send a wave of slow, leisurely pleasure washing over him. Every moment with Fenris felt like a gift, an undeserved luxury that Sebastian didn’t know how he’d lived so long without. When Fenris’s tongue curled into him, hot and broad and slick, Sebastian keened, hands tangling in his own hair in an attempt to find something to cling to amidst the flood of sensation.

With a chuckle, Fenris pulled back for a moment, taking in the sight of his lover so wantonly spread out beneath his touch, already flushed and needy. Sebastian gave a breathy whine and wiggled his hips in Fenris’s grasp, and Fenris growled, squeezing Sebastian’s hips hard enough to bruise.

“Mine,” he murmured, and pressed a kiss to Sebastian’s thigh, nuzzling at the junction of hip and thigh. “Do you want my cock, amatus?” Fenris said, hips grinding against the edge of the bed as he inhaled the heady mix of sweat, soap, and musk that even Sebastian’s meticulous cleaning couldn’t get rid of.

“Yes,” Sebastian breathed, a shiver running through him at the words. “Please, Fenris, I want you.” His voice was laced with desperation and desire, and no sooner had the words left his mouth when Fenris reached for the bottle of oil on the bedside table.

A single slick digit went in easily, and Sebastian groaned as he clenched around Fenris’s finger, already rocking back against him in a silent plea for more. Fenris tutted at him, a single hand gripping his hip hard enough to keep him in place.

“Gorgeous,” Fenris repeated with a smile, and Sebastian threw his head back, exposing the long column of his neck as he shook with soft laughter that morphed into a moan as Fenris added a second finger, scissoring them gently and holding back the urge to rut against the sheets. “You’re so beautiful for me, Sebastian.” Sebastian shook his head, but didn’t protest when Fenris leaned between his legs and kissed him, hand still working steadily between Sebastian’s legs.

Their lips met for a sparse second before Sebastian moaned loudly in reaction to a particularly hard thrust, Fenris’s nimble fingers mercilessly pressing up against his lover’s prostate. The kiss became little more than a wet exchange of breath, Sebastian’s forehead pressed to Fenris’s as the latter pressed a third finger against the former’s entrance, teasing without mercy.

“Oh—love, Fenris, please,” Sebastian sighed, all breathless anticipation. Fenris responded by nipping at his lower lip, at last pushing a third finger into Sebastian, stretching him wide enough to force a strangled wail from his through. Though Fenris’s fingers were fairly delicate, the force behind each carefully controlled thrust sent shivers through Sebastian’s thighs, spread wide for his lover. It wasn’t long before Fenris deemed Sebastian prepared enough for his cock; it helped that he was still slightly loose from the previous night’s much rougher treatment.

“Are you ready?” Fenris said, and Sebastian nodded frantically, lower lip caught between his teeth. Fenris brought a finger up to press against that perfect pink lip, and a tongue darted out to swipe at his thumb. “Use your words, amatus.”

Sebastian blinked away sweat from his eyes and looked up at Fenris, pupils wide with need. “Fenris,” he said, voice thick. “Please, I need you. Make love to me.” Fenris growled, lust apparent in his voice as he lined himself up, stroking his other hand down Sebastian’s thigh.

“Anything,” he murmured, almost to himself, and then he pushed in, and his world narrowed to the sensation of Sebastian clenching around him as he slowly penetrated him, careful despite their preparations. Maker, but Sebastian felt wonderful, all velvet head as his head fell back to expose the bronze expanse of his throat. Fenris wanted to bite it, to claim his lover for all to see, but he refrained in favor of seating himself fully in Sebastian, only waiting a moment before rolling his hips in a gentle thrust. Sebastian keened and his back arched, taut like one of his bows, hands tugging at his own hair in overwhelmed pleasure.

Fenris set a slow pace, each thrust dragging the thick head of his cock just shy of his lover’s prostate. His hands came to rest on Sebastian’s hips, gentle touch quickly becoming a firm grip as Sebastian met his thrusts with enthusiasm. Still, he kept his thrusts steady and slow, even as Sebastian begged for more.

“Please, Fenris—oh, Maker,” he gasped as Fenris at last hit his sweet spot, sending a shudder throughout his entire body. “More, please, I can’t—” he cut himself off with a wail as Fenris pinched one of his nipples, a fond smile gracing his features as he rocked his hips, slow as ever.

“What is it you desire, amatus?” Fenris said, voice breathier than he would like to admit as he ground his hips against Sebastian’s, hand wandering from him nipple to his mouth to push a finger between plush lips. Sebastian let out a muffled groan, sucking eagerly at the digit, but Fenris pulled his hand away to fist in auburn hair and pull the other man’s head back. “Tell me,” he growled, though his tone was playful and his face open and fond.

“Harder,” Sebastian gasped, voice wrecked. “Please, Fenris, I need you.” His legs wrapped around Fenris’s waist, holding him close, and Fenris smiled hungrily, at last speeding up the steady pace of his hips fucking into his lover. Sebastian all but wailed, and Fenris moaned lowly at the sound, releasing his hair to play again with his chest. As Sebastian’s moans increased in volume and pitch, Fenris chuckled to himself; he had become so adept at reading his lover’s body that he could tell that the human was fast approaching orgasm. His hand wandered from Sebastian’s chest down his torso, stopping just above his cock, leaking against his stomach.

“Do you want me to touch you?” Fenris murmured, and Sebastian nodded frantically, hips rocking in an attempt to meet Fenris’s thrusts. Fenris obliged, wrapping a sweat-slick hand around Sebastian’s cock and stroking it in time to his precise thrusts. Sebastian clenched around him and Fenris felt the familiar tight heat in his groin that meant his own orgasm was drawing near; redoubling his efforts, he shifted his angle to hit his partner’s prostate with nearly every stroke, and Sebastian _screamed_ , arching up off the bed as he came.

Fenris fucked him through the orgasm, nearly holding him down as he writhed and spent over his own stomach; Sebastian’s orgasms were always intense, to the point where after Fenris wrung three or four from him he would cry with sweet overstimulation. Even one was enough that after a few moments his cries of ecstasy turned to whimpers of tender pain, and Fenris pulled out, reveling in the gasp that pulled from his lover. Sebastian turned his face towards Fenris, body soft and lax in the wake of his climax, and Fenris kissed him sweetly, rutting his cock against the crook of Sebastian’s hip. It was only a few moments before he was coming across Sebastian’s thighs, marveling at the way the white seed contrasted with his bronze skin. Sebastian sighed happily into Fenris’s mouth, and the smaller man rolled to the side, allowing his lover some room to breathe but keeping him close enough to kiss.

“Did you enjoy yourself, amatus?” Fenris teased, pressing his forehead to Sebastian’s. Sebastian laughed breathlessly.

“How could I not?” He nuzzled against Fenris’s neck, and Fenris hummed, sated and ready to rest. After a cursory cleaning of Sebastian’s stomach, he settled against Sebastian’s side to drift off to sleep.

 


End file.
